The Incident
by Megan Shaw
Summary: This is my first time ever posting anything on fan fiction so please don't judge. Feel free to review.
1. The Incident

They both thought that today was going to be 'just another day at the office'. Jamie sat behind the wheel as usual, his partner Eddie sitting beside him. Except there was something off about today. None of them said a word to each other. He took one look at her, her face clearly showing discomfort. He found the silence unbearable and he could tell that she did too. He wanted to talk , but only silence escaped as he opened his mouth. It was as if his mouth was completely disconnected from his brain.

She took one look at him as he turned his attention back to the road. His face turned beet red, as if the frustration was about to explode like a bomb inside him. She opened her mouth to speak, but had no words to say. It was as if her brain was completely switched off. His right hand lay on the edge of his seat while his left stayed firmly on the steering wheel. Oh how she longed to hold his free hand in her own, but her arms went limp at the thought of it. She felt as if she was a vegetable.

Jamie tried to focus on the license plate on the car in front of them, but he kept going back to the incident. Finally he broke the unbearable silence.

'Are we ever going to talk about it?' He asked. 'Cause I would really like to talk about it.'

'Yeah me too.' She replied.

'You keep saying that but we've never talked about it. It's been a month. Why haven't you answered any of my calls or texts? What's going on?'

'Nothing I've just been really busy that's all.'

'Busy with what?'

Eddie's eyes filled with tears was she thought of ways to avoid telling him the truth. But she wasn't crying cause she was scared of telling him, she was crying because she was scared of not telling him. Half of her wanted to tell him the truth, but the other half of her didn't and she couldn't decide whether she should tell him the truth or not. She was confused and angry all at the same time.

He couldn't understand why his partner was crying and it frustrated him.

'Come on Eddie. Let's just talk about it.'

'Fine. I've been avoiding you because I've been busy getting help from my sister.'

Jamie sat quietly. Eddie mustered up all her energy and told him what was going on.

'Oh.' He said. His face had gone from beet red to pale white in a heartbeat. He looked as if he hadn't been out in the sun for a while.

'You and my sister are the only ones who know so far.'

'Oh gees.' Jamie was still recovering from the shock of his life. Eddie couldn't tell what he was feeling. It was as if she were staring at a robot and not her partner.

'So. What do we do now?'


	2. Conflicted feelings

Jamie had never been so stunned in his life. He'd never been so confused, ever! He'd never not known what to do. He couldn't think straight, but then again no other guy would be able to think straight if they found out what he just did. The other guys that he knew would have gone insane if this happened to their girlfriends. He paced impatiently back and forth in the hospital waiting room. He hoped and prayed that he was dreaming, that this was all just one bad dream. But of course it was all real, there was nothing he could do about it... and it was driving him crazy.

Eddie was scared when she revealed her true feelings to Jamie. But this time she wasn't scared, she was petrified. She could barely breath The thought of Jamie sitting just outside the room, the thought of him leaving her there, the thought that they'd never see each other again- scared her to death. Most of her friends had been abandoned at times like this. She was afraid that Jamie might do the same to her and she'd have to go through this without him. What would she do then? Who would help her? Her mother? Sister? Father? The thought of her sister helping her made her smile on the outside. But on the inside...she hoped that Jamie wouldn't leave her.

Eddie stared through the glass window into the hallway as the doctor examined her. She hoped and prayed that she wouldn't see Jamie heading for the exit.

Jamie couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to sit there like an idiot. He needed to see what was happening in there. He looked through the glass window and straight at his partner. She was looking right at him. He turned away. Jamie was tired and wanted to go home, but he couldn't just leave Eddie there all alone. She needed him. He slumped back in his chair and thought to himself, " Come on Jamie. You can do it." and with that he got up.

Eddie began to cry furiously as she saw her partner getting up from his chair. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't look anymore.

" How could he do this to me?" she asked herself. Now she really wished that she hadn't confessed to being in love with him.

Jamie saw the exit right in front of him. But he stopped dead in his tracks. " What are you doing Jamie?" he asked himself. But he couldn't answer himself. " You can't just leave her. She needs you!"

" Do it Jamie. You've gotten this far. You've only got a few more steps and you'll be out the door. You'll be free!"

" She needs you Jamie." He felt conflicted. He couldn't decide whether to leave Eddie and be free or to stay and face the music. He felt as if his whole life was falling apart, and there was nothing he could do about it. Oh how he wished he could go back in time and stop himself from giving in to the temptation.

" Do it Jamie! Leave her! You can do it! Just go!" Jamie stood confused. He did not know if he should follow his good conscience or his bad conscience. Then it hit him like a hard blow to the face. Eddie needed him and he needed her. " NO!" he told himself. " Eddie needs you! You are not leaving her Jamie! You are not that guy!" and with that he turned around and marched straight towards the room where his partner was.

Eddie couldn't stop herself from crying. She sat with her head in her hands and cried. She felt as if she was falling and there was no one to catch her... but then the door slammed shut behind her. She turned to see Jamie standing behind her. His face was as white as a sheet and it was clear that he too had been crying.

" I saw you leaving."

" I thought about it."

" What stopped you?" Jamie took a seat beside her and held her hand tightly in his.

" The fact that I can't live without you Eddie. I need you." Eddie smiled and squeezed his hand as hard as she could. He smiled back and kissed her hand softly. " I love you Eddie. I love you so much that I can't even describe how much I love you." Eddie began to blush. Hearing Jamie say those three special words was like catching a breath of fresh air.

" I love you too Jamie Reagan." Eddie placed both their hands on top of her tummy, " and so does Little Jamie."


	3. Eternally Faithful

Today was a big day for Jamie Reagan. He had everything all under control and he was happy. He decided that today would be a good day to carry out his dream and he wasn't about to let anyone ruin it for him. He was going to do it today. He smiled on the inside and on the outside as he realised that his biggest wish was about to come true. But the question was, how would she react?

Eddie wandered if he was ever going to go through with it. She asked herself, " What if he does? What happens then?" She was afraid that he would, yet she couldn't wait to see him tonight. Eddie was all set to go in her tight black tank top and her leather biker jacket and jeans. She was surprised that she could still fit into her tight clothes. She thought that she would have to start wearing baggy trousers and oversized t shirts now that she was pregnant. She didn't know that maternity clothes were only for women who were actually showing.

Jamie arrived at Eddie's apartment at exactly six forty five. The door opened before he could knock. " Well hello hot stuff!" he exclaimed when he saw how good Eddie still looked in her smart clothes. She replied with a simple, " Well hello to you too handsome!" she smiled at him and he smiled back, " You ready?"

" Ready as I'll ever be."

" Great!" Jamie extended his hand towards his girlfriend and she took it happily. She leaned her head on Jamie's shoulder as he led her outside to his car.

" Well,so far so good," Jamie thought to himself. He was confident that everything was going to go s he'd planned. When they arrived at their destination,he got out of the car and opened Eddie's door for her. " The park. We're having our date in the park?"

" Yeah I figured we needed to get away from all the noise."he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her to his favourite spot. There was a blanket laid out on the grass with a picnic basket in the middle. It had always been Jamie's favourite spot as child because it was right near the swing set. " Awww Reagan, you're so sweet. I love picnics." Eddie cooed she sat down on the blanket.

Jamie sat next to her, " I know. That's why I brought you here."

He opened the basket and got all the food out. Chinese takeout and bottled water. He didn't bring any alcohol with because Eddie wasn't allowed to drink. " Aren't you gonna have any alcohol?" Eddie asked him.

"Uh no. I've decided to avoid it while you're not allowed any."

Jamie moved closer to Eddie and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his

shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

" Eddie?"

" Yeah?"

" You know I love you, right?"

" Yeah, why?"

"Because you make me the happiest person alive."

" Aww I love you too." She looked up and him and smiled. He smiled back,then kissed her passionately. She kissed back. He lowered her down gently and kissed her again more passionately this time. The kiss became more and more passionate until eventually they were both gasping for air. Jamie lay flat on his back next to her, with their hands twined together. They were both panting heavily. Then Jamie remembered the purpose of the date. He dug around in his pocket for a while until he found what he was looking for.

" What are you doing?" Eddie asked.

Jamie stood up and helped Eddie to stand up as well. He then got down on one knee in front of her. Eddie was shocked and happy at the same time. She opened her mouth as if to speak but Jamie interrupted her, " Eddie, I love you. You are my one and only and all of me is truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you. And I vow that I will be eternally faithful to you. Will you marry me?"

" OMG Reagan! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Eddie squealed delightfully as her new fiancee placed the golden, shimmering diamond ring on finger. She leaped into his arms as he stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put her down gently and placed his hands on her tummy. " Mommy and daddy are getting married JJ."


	4. Small Bump

Jamie and Eddie had been married for about two months now, but it felt as if the wedding was only yesterday. Jamie remembered how stunning Eddie looked in her wedding dress. Oh how she just stole every last breath in his body that day. Looking at their wedding photos on the wall mantle of their new home made him wish that he had married her sooner.

Eddie was almost three or four months pregnant and she was freaking out. She was running out of clothes to wear,fast! All of her shirts were too tight to fit over her fast growing baby bump and her butt was getting too big for her jeans. " I mean let's face it! I'm getting too damn fat to even wear clothes at all!" she exclaimed.

" Babe, just relax a little. We'll find you some clothes, and you're not fat you're pregnant, there's a difference," Jamie said to his frantic wife. He sat next to her on their bed and put his warm hands on her stiff shoulders and said, " It's just a small bump, we'll figure this out - together. Okay?" Eddie sighed deeply and relaxed a little. She always loved the way Jamie would put his hands on her shoulders and she would just melt into him.

Eddie sighed, " Okay." She began to cry and put her head on Jamie's shoulder. " Hey. We'll get through this. I promise."

" I'm just a little emotional right now." Jamie wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head. He hated seeing her upset and it made him want to cry too.

Eddie was lying on the couch, wearing nothing but her bathrobe, watching TV when she heard the front door opening and closing. She turned around to see who it was. It was Jamie and he was carrying a brown shopping bag in his hand. " Hey babe." he went and sat down next to her, putting the bag on the floor and Eddie's feet on his lap. " Hey. What's in the bag?" she asked curiously.

" Well,while I was out I decided to do a little shopping." he bent over and pulled out what was inside the brown bag. He handed Eddie three t shirts, all in her three favourite colours. One red, one green and on navy blue. She smiled at Jamie, " You are so sweet." she sat up and kissed him.

" Thank you." she said and kissed him again. " You're welcome." he said before kissing her back, " Mrs Reagan." He put his hand on her tummy and rubbed it. He smiled at his wife, and then at their baby...


	5. Just Like You

Eddie couldn't believe that she was already due. It seemed as if it was only yesterday that she'd found out she was pregnant. She lay in the hospital bed, waiting to be prepped for her c section. She didn't want a natural birth because she was afraid of the pain. Jamie sat by her side, holding her hand, while he waited with her. He was nervous and excited at the same time. Finally the doctors came in to prep her for the procedure. They told Jamie that he was allowed to be in the OR with Eddie throughout the procedure. He nodded and told Eddie that he would be with her the whole time. Finally, it was time.

Jamie and Eddie held hands as the nurses wheeled her into the OR. Jamie had to wear protective clothing during the operation. He stood as patiently, and as close to his wife as the doctors would allow him. Time drifted by slowly and he began to imagine his life in the future. He saw himself holding his son for the first time, he saw that he was happy holding his son. He saw himself a few years from now, playing catch with his son while Eddie stood and watched happily. He saw the future family photos, and family dinners. He knew that his life was about to change,for the better. He watched as the surgeon cut into Eddie's abdomen, and that's when the nerves really started to kick in...

Eddie began to dream as she slept. She dreamed about watching her son and her husband playing catch together. They were both smiling and laughing happily. She smiled as she watched them. She knew that her life was about to change, for the better. She would be happy.

Jamie walked next to Eddie as they wheeled her back into her room and as they handed Little Jamie to the maternity nurse. Jamie smiled as he saw his son's face. He sure was a handsome boy, he looked just like Eddie. He sat by her bedside, holding her hand. He couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy.

Eddie woke up to find Jamie sitting next to her smiling. " Hey."

" Did you see him?"

" Yeah. He's beautiful. He looks just like you." Jamie leaned down and kissed her. " I love you Eddie, and Little Jamie."

Eddie smiled. " Awww. You're so sweet. I love you too."

Just then, a nurse walked in. " Here he is!" she exclaimed excitedly and placed Little Jamie in Eddie's waiting arms.

The nurse told them that she would be back to check in on them then she left.

" Hi baby." Eddie whispered. Jamie leaned forward and gently stroked his son's head and whispered to Eddie, " He's beautiful." he turned to her, "Just like you."


	6. Nothing to worry about

Eddie sat quietly on the couch, cradling Junior in hers arms. She smiled as he tried to grasp her pinkie in his tiny little fist. He was only a few days old and he weighed less than 15 pounds, but he was strong for his age. He was beautiful, a spitting image of his father.

Just then Jamie walked in. " Hey." He walked over to the couch and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

" Hey. How was work?"

"It was great." He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Junior." The three of them sat together for a few hours.

Eddie got out of the shower, completely relaxed now that Junior was asleep. Jamie was already lying in bed waiting for her to join him. She lay down next to him and he stroked her cheek softly. "How was your day?" He asked her. Eddie sighed.

"Great. Junior doesn't cry as much as other babies do at his age. He's relaxed. He's content."

"That's good. At least you won't have to get up much at night. At least you'll get some sleep." He kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you." He said and kissed her lips.

"I love you too." She replied and kissed him back. "Sleep tight."

"You too." He said and put his arm around her. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of her shampoo. She giggled and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep, picturing her baby sleeping peacefully in his crib.

Jamie woke up to find Eddie tossing and turning furiously. She began kicking and screaming. He put his hand and her shoulder and tried to calm her down but she flicked his hand off. "Eddie! What's wrong?" He asked.

"No! No!" She replied and began crying. "No!" Jamie put his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. She opened her eyes, "He took our baby Jamie!" She yelled. "He took our baby!"

"Relax. No one has taken Junior." He said in a reassuring tone.

"Can you just go and check? Just to make sure."

Jamie got out of bed and went over to the nursery. His heart began racing as he thought that maybe Eddie was right. He turned the light on and looked around. Everything was still in its place. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Junior lying in his crib. The baby began to squirm. Jamie lifted him out of his crib and carried him to Eddie who was still in bed.

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jamie carrying Junior in his arms. Jamie placed the baby in her arms and lay down next to her. "See. I told he's fine. You have nothing to worry about."


End file.
